Encantado
by FJulietta
Summary: Eren está enamorado en secreto del príncipe del reino de Sina. No es el único que busca su amor por lo que, luego de saciar su curiosidad en un misterioso espejo parlanchín, será cruelmente envenenado al comer de una manzana. La ayuda acudirá a la puerta de la cabaña de los siete enanitos cuando no lo imaginen. Songfic / One-shot / SnowWhiteAU / Ouji!LevixShirayuki!Eren.


_Disclaimer: Fanfic inspirado en la canción "Shirayuki-hime" de Flower, los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Isayama Hajime y la historia original de Blancanieves es el cuento Nº53 de los hermanos Grimm._

 _Puede que la letra de la canción esté levemente modificada y convenientemente adaptada, es que el pasaje del japonés al inglés, inglés al español y desde el japonés al español me dio libertad de elegir opciones._

 _Disfrútenlo._

* * *

 **Encantado**

El día que comienza el invierno, abre las ventanas de la humilde casita donde vive con sus 7 amigos: los enanitos, que lo acogieron desde muy pequeño cuando lo encontraron en una canasta con su nombre a la intemperie. O esa es la historia que le contaron.

Algunos pocos pájaros se asoman para que les convide con alguna migaja de pan viejo que quedó del día anterior. Los conejos, las liebres y las ardillas que siempre lo acompañan hacia aquí y hacia allá se habrían retirado a sus moradas. La llegada del frío era indiscutible y los pequeños animalitos deben cuidarse.

Él es Eren, mejor conocido como _Blanconieves_. La explicación a su apodo radica en su piel, que es tan blanca como aquellos cristales de hielo que precipitan en el invierno. Su cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos verde esmeralda y sus rojos labios contrastaban en esa nívea piel.

A veces, cosas extrañas suelen ocurrirle a Blanconieves. Sin contar las veces que en el bosque lo han perseguido tipos encapuchados y sospechosos; una vez, una vendedora de bellos collares tocó a su puerta. Lo siguiente que recuerda de aquél hecho fue que despertó en brazos de su enanito gruñón, Jean. En otra ocasión, el enano más inteligente Erwin, le removió de su cabeza un peine que otra vendedora que llamó a su puerta quiso venderle. Cansados de esta situación, los enanos tomaron la precaución para Blanconieves: él no abriría la puerta, ni dejaría entrar a nadie mientras que ellos no estuvieran.

Al iluminar la sala, encontró al enano dormilón: Connie. Lo sacudió y éste dio un bozteso.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Lo regañó. - ¡Deberías estar con tus hermanos en la mina!

El enano de gorro verde se rascó un ojo y atentó con reacomodarse sobre el sillón para continuar su siesta de media mañana y cuando Blanconieves estaba a punto de gritarle nuevamente, Erwin y el enano enamoradizo, Armin, bajaron por las escaleras.

\- Blanconieves. - Llamó el rubio mayor, cuyos años de experiencia se reflejaban en su rostro estoico e implacable. - Decidimos quedarnos nosotros tres para acompañarte a comprar los bienes para la casa.

\- ¡Tal vez el príncipe hoy esté en el pueblo! - Exclamó su romántico rubio menor, bajo su gorro morado.

\- Tal vez esté el príncipe… - Repitió Blanconieves en voz baja, ruborizando sus blancas mejillas.

Luego de arrastrar fuera de la cabaña al enano dormilón, los tres salieron del bosque hacia el pueblo. Había 100 metros de distancia hasta la salida del bosque y el inicio de la zona residencial, cantaban canciones mientras caminaban enérgicamente. Una gran carreta y mucha gente alrededor acaparaba la atención de los pueblerinos. Los enanos se miraron entre sí: el príncipe estaba en el pueblo y ellos sabían lo que eso significaba.

 ** _Me enamoré de una persona que realmente es amada por otros._**

Las personas del pueblo lo rodean, todos quieren estrechar su mano. Pero su acompañante gentilmente pide que no abrumen al príncipe Levi. Que se encuentra caminando por las calles del reino porque es uno de sus deberes, acercarse a la gente y controlar que todo se encuentre en orden.

Lucía su pechera azul francia de botones dorados con un cinto de cuero marrón chocolate en su cintura; bajo la misma, su camisa blanca; pantalones celestes y sus botas bajas color beige. Relucía en el costado derecho de su cadera, su corta espada que emitía un sonido metálico con cada uno de sus pasos y cayendo desde sus hombros, una capa roja. Sus manos eran abrigadas por unos blancos guantes. Peinaba su cabello negro hacia atrás, enmarcando su atractivo rostro de cejas finas, pequeños ojos grises y finos labios rosados. Ese era el príncipe Levi, el príncipe de toda la gente del reino y también de su corazón.

Su protector, un hombre más alto de cabello rubio cenizo, de amigables ojos celestes y una vestimenta similar, pero no tan llamativa como la del príncipe, se inclinó con respeto hacia él, pero luego de unas palabras se irguió y fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, mostrando una cálida sonrisa hacia él.

Así su acompañante y todos los que viven en el palacio junto a él deben quererlo y respetarlo. Sería divino tener, aunque sea por una vez, el privilegio de escuchar su voz hablándole directamente.

\- Buen día Blanconieves… - Lo saludaba el dueño del puesto de frutas de la calle.

Con cortesía se inclinó y continuó su camino para poder ver más de cerca de su príncipe, aunque no tanto.

 ** _Sin esperanza mientras te amo_**

 ** _en el fondo de mi corazón, estoy llorando._**

Eso hacía Eren, observarlo desde lejos cada vez que merodeaba las calles con su acompañante rubio, que se hacía llamar Farlan y era increíblemente humano con los pueblerinos. Observarlo desde la ciudad cada vez que se asomaba con sus padres y su hermana al balcón a saludar a la gente. Amarlo cada vez que pudiera en sus sueños. Y cuando no lo podía ver, ni lo podía soñar, lloraba. Sufría este amor secreto, que no eran tan secreto, ya que sus amigos lo sabían y muy bien.

Dos de sus enanos amigos le tomaron las manos, en consuelo. Los miró y sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ver al príncipe Levi siempre lo emocionaba al punto de lagrimear un poco. Verlo avivaba el fuego del amor de su corazón, ese que calentaba su cuerpo incluso a temperaturas bajo cero.

Eren siempre hacía lo posible por observarlo desde lejos. Sólo una vez se había animado a acercarse para recibir su saludo y estrecharle la mano, que aunque el guante separaba sus pieles, había logrado hacerlo tan feliz. En el frío invierno, las rondas de príncipe finalizaban temprano. Era necesario protegerlo de los peligros de la calle y también del frío. Por lo que ya era hora de regresar al palacio, para él.

 ** _Si te vas, no podré verte, quiero verte y abrazarte una vez más._**

\- ¡Blanconieves! - Le llamó la atención su enano amigo, rubio de gorro morado. - ¡El príncipe se está yendo!

\- Es tu oportunidad de volver a tomar su mano, Blanconieves. - Agregó analíticamente el otro enano de gorro amarillo y camisa roja, quién siempre tiene razón y buenas ideas.

Eren sacudió su cabellos peinándolos y, también su blusa celeste y sus pantalones amarillos para no parecer desalineado y se escabulló entre la gente. Gentilmente pedía permiso a sus alrededores, pero la realidad es que la presencia del príncipe alborotaba a todos.

Una joven de corto cabello anaranjado no lo dejó pasar por delante de ella, frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo a la altura de su estómago. Eren cayó al piso ensuciándose y lastimándose un poco.

\- Todos queremos tomar la mano del príncipe. Te pido que esperes por tu turno. - Le gritó, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Eren se levantó del suelo y confundido en puntas de pies estiró su cuello entre la gente para observar la capa roja del príncipe cayendo desde sus hombros, bailando con cada paso que éste daba. Se estaba marchando y no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver.

Se tomaba su tiempo para pensar en cómo hablarle, cuál sería su brillante excusa para verle de frente y sonreírle, inclinarse frente a él y al pronunciar aquellas hermosas palabras " _Príncipe Levi_ " éste gire a verlo.

\- En unos minutos, cuando la gente se de cuenta de que se debe marchar, abrirán paso.

Se arrodilló y besó dulcemente la mejilla de su inteligente enano. Él no fue reacio a la muestra de cariño, después de todo, con su sabiduría y la ayuda de los otros 6 lo había criado durante 17 largos años. Blanconieves se había convertido en un ser especial e importante para él.

\- ¡Blanconieves tomará la mano del príncipe de nuevo! - Exclamó apasionado Armin.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos irnos? Quiero dormir… - Bostezó Connie.

\- ¡No seas así! ¿Qué no ves que Blanconieves estrechará su mano y hablará con el príncipe? - Le discutió.

\- Lo veo… - Respondió lentamente el holgazán.

\- ¡No entiendes nada sobre lo que es el amor!

La discusión entre los dos enanos pasó a segundo plano cuando el acompañante del príncipe tomó la manija de su carruaje para abrirle la puerta a Levi. Blanconieves respiró hondo en un intento desesperado de tomar valor y correr hasta ellos, pero todo su mundo se detuvo cuando el príncipe posó su primer pie en la platina de la caja y ladeó su rostro a un lado.

Sus miradas se encontraron en un eterno parpadear. Justo cuando la gente alrededor se alborotó porque el invierno se manifestó. Era como si la atmósfera hubiera percibido ese cambio en la vida de Blanconieves y le hubiera regalado en su propio nombre aquellos copos que comenzaron a caer. Las palabras se atropellaron una a una cuando la primera se detuvo en la punta de su lengua, aún así, por la lejanía no podrían decirse nada; lo mismo ocurrió con sus piernas, las cuáles se aflojaron y comenzaron a temblar, impidiéndole moverse.

El príncipe mantuvo su semblante serio, pero un brillo viajaba en sus irises grises. Un brillo que despertó a las mariposas que duermen en su estómago y las mismas comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas desde lo más profundo de su ser. Su corazón que latía constante se sobresaltó y le obligó a llevarse una mano a su pecho en un inútil intento de tranquilizarse.

Las cosquillas en su interior aumentaban conforme los primeros copos de nieve se tardaban en llegar al piso, lo que le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, alzando su mentón y entornando su mirada con cariño. Esperaba con todo su corazón, una respuesta. Si el príncipe no quería sonreírle de regreso estaba bien, pero que enviara una señal que le indicara que no es un pueblerino más. Que cuando se suba al carro no olvidará su rostro o sus ojos, o los copos blancos de nieve que caían cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió, el príncipe cortó el contacto visual cerrando sus ojos y sólo bajó su mentón con su gracia única y volvió el rostro al interior de su carruaje para subirse al mismo. El frío invierno había atacado al corazón del frágil y enamorado Blanconieves, mordió su labio inferior porque si no lloraría una vez más.

 ** _Quiero esconder nuestras constelaciones que brillan en invierno._**

 ** _Canto, canto porque la nieve empezó a caer._**

 ** _Ensuciando mi roto corazón con el blanco color de la nieve._**

El camino de regreso fue silencioso y triste. Armin se encontraba al borde del llanto, lo que le había sucedido a Blanconieves era demasiado triste para su romántico corazón; a él le gustaba mucho fantasear con el romance entre él y el príncipe. Suele subirle el ánimo al decirle que cuando lo ven, se da cuenta de que son el uno para el otro, y que si se conocieran, seguro se enamoraría locamente de él. Pero eso no servía ahora, porque el corazón de Blanconieves duele y, entonces, el suyo también.

Al llegar a la cabaña del bosque, dentro de la misma se encontraban los cinco gnomos restantes: la alegre Sasha y la silenciosa Krista jugaban damas en la sala; Hanji estaba a punto de estornudar pero Jean, el segundo buen pensador de los siete enanos, logró detenerla.

Ni bien Blanconieves ingresó en la sala, los cuatro evidenciaron darse cuenta de su terrible cara. Difícilmente pudieron hacer algo por él. Estaba muy desanimado y nada de lo que intentaran lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Simplemente agradeció sus esfuerzos por hacerlo sentir mejor y se retiró a un rincón cerca de la chimenea. Por la ventana se notaba la fuerte lluvia de nieve y como aquellos copos descendían errantes, algunos posándose en las ramas de los árboles, otros en el techo, otros en el suelo.

El enano gruñón, Jean, siempre se enojaba cuando Blanconieves regresaba del pueblo y había logrado ver al príncipe Levi. Cuando él o cualquiera le preguntaban porqué le molestaba tanto, simple y sencillamente respondía que no le parecía un buen tipo y que seguro era un farsante que se respaldaba en su fortuna y posición para conseguir lo que quisiera.

Todo le enojaba: que Erwin le diera órdenes no le gustaba, que Armin volara en su nube de amor y corazones le parecía absurdo, que Christa no emitiera sonido alguno era bastante molesto si se la precisaba, Sasha y su interminable felicidad era de lo mas fastidioso, que Hanji estornudara era una catástrofe para su humor y Connie, siempre y cuando Connie durmiera no era molesto. Lo que más lo hacía enojar era que Blanconieves se sentara en el suelo, a su alcance, y pusiera esa triste cara de desilusión en su blanco y bonito rostro. Suspiró y aflojó su expresión, se acercó descruzando sus brazos. Extendió sus pequeñas manos para correr el cabello de su rostro, obteniendo los ojos esmeralda sobre él. La forma en la que esa mirada le hacía sentir también era molesta. No sabía cuando el querer protegerlo de modo familiar se había convertido en querer ser mirado por esos ojos y cuando se dio cuenta no tenía retorno: Blanconieves era su amor platónico y no podía permitir que fuese lastimado, ni por el príncipe Levi, ni por nadie. En consecuencia de su fantasioso amor, nadie le parecía indicado para hacerlo feliz.

 ** _Antes evitabas las flores de blanco puro como la nieve, pero si te acostumbras,_**

 ** _será posible para mí, esperarte hasta siempre._**

 ** _En este mundo lleno del color blanco como la nieve_**

 ** _Yo sería la única que florecería radiante._**

En la noche, recostado en su cama, observaba por la ventana de su primer piso que el suelo del bosque ya estaba cubierto y todas aquellas florcitas que solían aparecer, debían estar cubiertas del congelado manto blanco.

Si tan sólo su príncipe no debiera volver rápidamente o antes de la lluvia de nieve a su palacio, él confiaría en que si se llegaran a conocer, lo podría amar. Después de todo, le dicen "Blanconieves", sonrió de costado y entrecerró sus ojos, ensoñándose frente a él. Soñando con que esa tarde se había atrevido a acercársele y hablarle. ¿Qué sería lo primero que le preguntaría? " _Príncipe ¿le gusta la nieve?_ ". Y si le respondiera que sí: " _Yo soy Blanconieves_ ". ¿Y si en realidad le encanta la nieve? ¿Sería capaz de encantarle él? Porque en realidad él no es un copo de nieve, si lo llaman así, pero es una gran mentira: sólo su piel es blanca.

Y si al príncipe le gustara la nieve, Blanconieves amaría permanecer en ella esperando por él. Esperar a ese día que no tenga que regresar a su palacio y decida quedarse junto a él. Sería inmensamente feliz y haría hasta lo imposible porque el príncipe también lo sea.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió, el se marchó ni bien los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, como si la repudiara. Huyendo de ella, resguardándose en su carruaje. Elevando una barrera entre ellos, una barrera entre su persona y la nieve. Porque tal vez la nieve no es tan hermosa como Blanconieves cree, porque tal vez él sólo es un humano de piel blanca que, al fin y al cabo, nada tiene que ver con algo hermoso.

 ** _Y si, al final dirás "no me gustas"._**

 ** _Querido, dilo por favor._**

 ** _Más bien, dilo por favor._**

 ** _Este amor no es correspondido ¿qué más espero de él?_**

 ** _Pero está quemando en mí._**

Una escurridiza lágrima escapó de sus brillantes y acuosos ojos, resbalándose rápidamente por su tersa mejilla. ¿Cómo podría convencerlo de que a pesar de que todos lo llaman por "Blanconieves" él nada tiene que ver con la nieve? Él no es frío, ni completamente blanco; no puede cubrir hectáreas de terreno enteras, ni caer desde el cielo en miles de millones de copos de diferentes formas y tamaños; nunca lo obligaría a regresar a su palacio porque el frío se acerca y siempre tendría unos cálidos abrazos para él.

No sabía qué otra prueba necesitaba para rendirse. ¿Realmente desistiría el día en que el príncipe le diga que no pueden estar juntos? ¿Por qué quemaba al punto de querer enfrentarse a él y esperar por una respuesta? ¿No era suficiente para él, ya?

 ** _En la fría, fría, fría noche quiero abrazarte de nuevo._**

Secó los caminos que las lágrimas habían dibujado en su rostro con el dorso de su mano y se acobijó, cerrando sus ojos, intentando dormir. Porque la oscuridad, la tristeza y la nieve lo habían envuelto, y necesitaba el calor de su príncipe.

 ** _Si me pierdo en este helado y blanco bosque._**

Sus enanos le habían prohibido dejar pasar a alguien a la casa o abrir la puerta mientras ellos no estuvieran, pero no habían dicho nada acerca de que saliera cuando ellos sí están. En puntas de pie, se levantó de su cama y se colocó sus dorados zapatos cerrados. Bajó sigiloso por las escaleras y en la puerta tomó su abrigo. Observó que los siete pequeños seres dormían profundamente, algunos roncaban abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Corrió entre la tormenta de nieve, adentrándose en el bosque, yendo a ningún lado en particular; buscando todo, pero nada en específico. Porque lo único que quería era convertirse en la nieve. Corrió hasta tropezar con algo que por la oscuridad de la noche, no pudo ver.

 ** _Tal vez la nieve que cae, siga apilándose,_**

 ** _tiñéndome de un color blanco como la nieve._**

Esperando que la nieve continuara cayendo hasta cubrir y hacer de él un ser blanco como la nieve y rendir culto a aquél apodo por el cuál todos lo llaman, todos lo conocen. Ser blanco como la nieve era doloroso, ser blanco como la nieve era repugnante si a su príncipe no le gustaba. Y aquella característica que antes le confería diferencia y un particular encanto ahora le generaba rechazo.

Entonces deseó convertirse en nieve, para no sentir, para no saber, para simplemente caer. Temblaba de frío, respiraba agitadamente liberando nubes de aliento. Ese era el frío blanco como la nieve.

Nunca volvería a percibir el blanco de la misma manera, si es que volvía a percibir algo en su vida.

 ** _Entre la pura blanca nieve, cierra tus ojos y duerme._**

 ** _Yo continuaré esperando por ti por la eternidad._**

 ** _Y un día de primavera, la princesa blanca nieves será besada._**

 ** _Y de su triste letargo, será despertada._**

En la mañana, el primero de los enanitos en despertar fue Jean; de un salto trepó escaleras arriba para ver dormir sólo un momento a su Blanconieves. Pero al ingresar en la habitación las sábanas abiertas y sin un cuerpo sobre ellas lo alertó. Revisó las sábanas, estaban heladas, el cuerpo que hubiera estado acostado dentro de ellas había salido hacía ya, bastante tiempo. La ventana estaba completamente cerrada: Blanconieves no había salido por ahí.

Bajó por el barandal, en su apuro pateó a Hanji, quién roncaba, para llegar hasta Erwin y advertirle que Blanconieves no estaba. Revisaron en la cocina de la cabaña, en las afueras, detallaron cada recodo de los alrededores. Regresó a avisarle a los 4 enanitos que se encontraban despiertos que iría en su búsqueda. Christa y Erwin también salieron, dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas. Los cuatro enanos restantes debían quedarse en la cabaña para evitar que si Blanconieves volvía, se fuera de nuevo.

Jean se adentró en el bosque, buscaba pisadas o algún objeto que Blanconieves hubiera perdido en el camino. Pero no encontraba nada. Se enojó, se enojó con él mismo. ¿Cómo no se despertó al escuchar bajar a Blanconieves por las escaleras?

 ** _"Oh espejito, espejito, por favor dime_**

 ** _¿Quién es en este mundo el único que me ama?_**

 ** _Es tan doloroso". Oh blanca nieves_**

 ** _"por favor sólo dime esta sola cosa._**

 ** _¿Esa persona un día vendrá?"_**

Blanconieves despertó con escarcha en su rostro y su cabello. Con sus brazos entumidos se apoyó en el helado sustrato y sus manos se enterraron en la fría nieve, calándole hasta su centro. Se sentó con mucho esfuerzo y luego consiguió pararse. Se envolvió lentamente en su abrigo, en busca de dejar de temblar. Sus labios se encontraban irritados de frío, y sus orejas estaban anestesiadas.

Caminó nuevamente sin dirección, en la oscuridad de la noche no distinguió siquiera desde dónde había llegado, ni por dónde se adentraría más al bosque o qué camino lo llevaría a la cabaña con sus 7 enanitos.

Extrañaba a Connie y sus ronquidos, a Sasha y su eterna alegría, quería que Armin le acariciara el cabello mientras Christa bordaba sus ropas; la voz profunda de Erwin podía ser temerosa pero relajante a veces, recordarla en este momento le hacía entristecer; Hanji siempre buscaba los momentos más inoportunos para estornudar y generar desastres, romper cosas o ensuciar a alguien; ¿Cómo olvidaría al gruñón Jean? Jamás imaginó que desearía ver su enojada cara en un momento como este.

En cuanto se convenció que seguro debía ir para el otro lado, al girar encontró a una pequeña anciana frente a el. Ambos chocaron y una canasta que llevaba, llena de manzanas, voló por los aires.

\- ¡L-Lo ss-siento! - Articuló con dificultad, su mandíbula temblaba de frío.

\- Deberías andar con más cuidado, jovencito… - Señaló la señora.

Blanconieves corrió en busca de las manzanas que habían ido más lejos, ya que la señora había tomado las que cayeron cerca.

\- Lo siento, est-…

\- No luces bien, parece como si hubieras dormido en la nieve, querido… - Remarcó la mujer tomando las manzanas que el joven le extendía. - ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Puedo prepararte chocolate caliente…

\- N-no… - Todo su cuerpo tiritaba de frío. - Debo regresar a mi casa, me esperan.

\- No vas a poder andarte mucho por ahí, jovencito… Anímate. Déjame recompensarte por juntar mis manzanas.

A Blanconieves no le quedó otra opción. La casa de la anciana no quedaba muy lejos. Al llegar, la dueña de casa se quitó el abrigo y la capucha, dejando notar su corto cabello blanco y una gran nariz, con una fea verruga. El chico pensó que era muy parecida a aquellas brujas de los cuentos.

Con timidez se adentró en la cabaña del bosque, dentro estaba cálido. Pero él aún resentía haber dormido sobre la nieve y debajo la lluvia. Se acercó a la chimenea el hogar y notó sobre la misma un curioso espejo de marco color cobre y un precioso patrón de líneas y bordes redondeados.

Enmarcó su piel, agrietada por el frío igual que sus labios. Pero no tenía tiempo para reparar en su apariencia, debía calentar su cuerpo si no se enfermaría.

\- La persona más hermosa de este reino se encuentra frente al espejo mágico.

La voz había sonado satisfactoria y profunda. Blanconieves levantó su mirada al espejo, encontrándose frente a él sólo él mismo. Tembló extrañado ¿lo habría imaginado?

\- ¿El espejo ha…? - Susurró.

\- Soy el espejo mágico de la pared, Blanconieves. - El chico retrocedió algunos pasos, no podía tratarse de algún truco, no le había dicho su nombre a la señora de las manzanas. - Puedes preguntarme lo que desees.

\- Los espejos no hablan… - Dijo mirando el fuego nuevamente.

\- En tu lugar no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, déjame decirte que es un placer para mí reflejarte en esta ocasión.

El frío debía haberle congelado una parte de su cerebro, porque ya alucinaba con un espejo parlante. ¿Sería real?

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre del más viejo de los 7 enanos? - Desconfió. Miró el lugar donde se podía encontrar la trampa en los bordes del espejo y a sus alrededores.

\- Su nombre es Erwin.

\- ¿Y cuál es la especialidad culinaria del pequeño Armin? - Exigió una nueva respuesta.

\- A Armin se le dan muy bien las pastas… - Apreció convencido.

\- ¿Cuál es mi verdadero nombre? - Preguntó temeroso.

\- Blanconieves, no quieres que lo diga…

Era cierto. Blanconieves no quería decirle su verdadero nombre a nadie. Resguardar su identidad era importante, sobretodo porque tantas veces lo habían perseguido o intentado dañar. Entonces, revisó en dirección a la puerta, que la mujer no regresara.

\- Espejo de la pared… ¿Sabes todo de todas las personas del reino?

\- Sí. - Su voz sonaba mágica, realmente. Como si fuera una persona riéndose, jactándose de saberlo todo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta respecto del príncipe? - El espejo esperó. - ¿A quién ama con todo su corazón?

\- El príncipe Levi está perdidamente enamorado de Blanconieves desde aquél momento en que se vieron bajo los primeros copos que cayeron este invierno.

Recordaba bien la escena, sus miradas encontrándose en la lejanía y la nieve comenzando a caer. La magia del amor que se sabe correspondido nacía en su interior. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Blanconieves y su cuerpo dejó de temblar.

\- Blanconieves… - Interrumpió la anciana. - He cortado las manzanas que me ayudaste a recoger… ¿Quieres alguna?

\- Oh, lo siento señora. Debo regresar a mi hogar. - Cerró correctamente su abrigo y emprendió camino a la puerta.

Ahora más que nunca quería volver con los enanitos, le pediría a Armin que lo acompañe al pueblo cada día hasta que el príncipe Levi vaya.

 ** _Antes evitabas las flores de blanco puro como la nieve, pero si te acostumbras,_**

 ** _será posible para mí, esperarte hasta siempre._**

 ** _En este mundo lleno del color blanco como la nieve_**

 ** _Yo sería la única que florecería radiante._**

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? - Remarcó enojada. Encajonando a Eren contra una pared. - Comerás de las manzanas que pelé para ti, mocoso.

\- Señora, no tengo tiempo de comer manza-… - Un cuarto de fruta ingresó en sus labios y no le quedó otra más que morder hasta tragar.

\- ¡Come! ¡Come de la manzana encantada! - Rió con maldad. - ¡Muere y haz que vuelva a ser la más hermosa del reino!

Mientras sentía todos los sentidos de su cuerpo apagarse y su mente desvanecerse, notó que la apariencia de la mujer cambiaba. Ocultaba una identidad: era la joven de cabellos naranjas que lo había empujado en la ciudad.

Le parecía muy raro que un espejo hablara, ahora una mujer cambia de identidad… ¿Qué clase de sueño extraño estaba teniendo? ¿Al dormirse despertaría?

\- Sabes, Blanconieves… Desde que cumpliste 17 años el espejo dice que yo ya no soy la más bella del reino. - Señaló con asco. - El príncipe Levi me pertenecerá a mí y a nadie más que a mí.

Qué triste era, saber la verdad y no poder hacer nada. Quería ir por su príncipe ahora que lo sabía y era completamente suyo, pero no podía mover su cuerpo. Había caído en ese oscuro suelo de mármol frío y se adormilaba cada vez más. Sus queridos enanos venían a su mente uno a uno, y por último, su preciado Levi: su cabello azabache y brillantes ojos grises, guapo y presentable, con su traje de príncipe.

La bruja sacó a Blanconieves de su morada y lo dejó recostado en la nieve.

 ** _Entre la pura blanca nieve, vamos a cerrar nuestros ojos y dormir._**

 ** _Continuaré esperando por ti, por la eternidad._**

 _._

 _._

El príncipe Levi despertaba una mañana y observaba por la gran ventana de su habitación en el cuarto piso del castillo la nieve derretirse desde las ramas de los árboles y algunos pájaros cantar y algunas valientes flores florecer.

Se enlistó luego de una ducha, peinándose hacia atrás y vistiéndose prolijamente.

En la mesa de entrada saludó a los reyes, sus padres, y se sentó junto a Farlan, como la costumbre. El rubio había sido su acompañante desde que él tiene memoria. Sus familias siempre fueron amigas y por unos problemas económicos, Farlan fue acogido por sus padres y criado como un hijo más.

\- Príncipe Levi. - Llamó en tono bajo. - He encontrado algo sobre la persona que me ha pedido que investigue.

\- Nada mal, has sido muy rápido, quiero que me informes de eso luego del desayuno, en ausencia de mis padres. - Remarcó en igual tono de voz.

Por lo general, conseguir información sobre una persona del reino era muy difícil. Los datos de los ciudadanos suelen estar resguardados en eternos libros de registro que enfermarían a cualquiera que quisiera revisarlos.

\- Levi. - Llamó su padre. - Esta tarde tendremos una entrevista de compromiso con el rey de un reino aledaño. Quieren hablar contigo para que aceptes la mano de su hija.

Farlan y Levi se miraron de reojo. Eso no estaba en los planes del príncipe; y Farlan estaba al tanto, ya que cuando Levi pidió con tanta insistencia saber sobre el chico de piel blanca como la nieve supo de las razones.

\- Padre, no estoy interesado en comprometerme por el moment-…

\- ¿Te parece justo negar a esta señorita sin conocerla? - Reprendió suavemente. - ¿O es que a caso tienes otro interés amoroso?

No podía decirle a su padre sobre aquél chico hermoso que conoció de visita en el pueblo. Tal vez Farlan sí, pero él aún no sabía ni su nombre y, seguramente, su padre se negaría.

\- Tengo trabajo esta tarde. Lo lamento pero tendrá que posponerlo, padre.

Se levantó de su silla y, dejando su desayuno por la mitad, escapó a los jardines de su palacio. El sol asomaba sus débiles rayos por entre algunas nubes del cielo, levantó su rostro y dejó que acariciaran su piel. La nieve había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, pero el recuerdo de la piel nívea de ese joven no se borraba de su memoria. Era increíble como una sola mirada lo había hipnotizado totalmente. Culpa de la nieve tuvo que regresarse sin siquiera poder saludarlo y preguntarle por su nombre o dónde vive.

Había vuelto al pueblo cada vez que tuvo oportunidad, pero con su amado no se había logrado encontrar. Era como si hubiera sido producto de su imaginación o hubiera desaparecido mágicamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Farlan que se tardaba tanto en ir con él y decirle todo sobre ese chico?

\- Príncipe…

\- Estaba a punto de enviarte una paloma mensajera. - Señaló con ironia.

\- Comenzaré… - El rubio aclaró su voz. - Su nombre es Eren, pero es conocido en el pueblo como "Blanconieves". Vive en el bosque con 7 enanos que lo acogieron cuando era sólo un bebé. Aparentemente fue abandonado.

\- ¿Tienes la dirección exacta? - Los penetrantes ojos del príncipe se clavaron en los de ese hombre, que era su mano derecha.

\- Sí. - Retrocedió, algo preocupado.

\- Entonces nos vamos. - Comenzó a caminar de regreso al interior del palacio.

\- Pero príncipe… - Dio medio giro sobre sí mismo.

\- Me llevarás. - Lo miró de costado, con determinación. - Iremos a buscar a Blanconieves. - Continuó caminando hasta el palacio.

\- Realmente le gusta… - Se rió.

Pidieron dos caballos. No había chance de convencer al príncipe de permitir que un chofer los acompañase en un carruaje. Parecía tratarse de algo de suma importancia y privacidad.

El camino se hizo eterno para el príncipe, varias veces indicó a su caballo acelerar la velocidad, pero Farlan lo regañó y lo obligó a ir a la par. Cuando parecían alejarse de las residencias de la ciudad, un terreno arbolado se distinguió. Y saliendo del mismo un enano.

Levi golpeó en el brazo de Farlan llamándole la atención y señalando al gnomo. Ambos detuvieron sus caballos y se bajaron.

\- Buenas tardes. - Saludó Levi, inclinándose con respeto.

\- Ten cuidado, Levi… - Le cuchicheó Farlan. - Dicen que los enanos son…

\- Cierra la boca.

\- Príncipe… - La enana de cabello castaño y anteojos también se inclinó en respuesta.

\- ¿Tú eres de este bosque? ¿Conoces a Blanconieves? - Procedió, entendiendo que la enana estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Bb-blanco-ni-nieves? - Pareció dudar. - ¡Ah…! ¡Ah…!

La enana estiró su torso hacia atrás y se lanzó con un estornudo sobre Farlan, quién quedó bañado en moco por la intensidad del mismo.

\- ¡P-pero! - Se contuvo de decir una barbaridad en aquél mismísimo instante.

\- Oh, señor, lo siento mucho. - Rió torpemente. - Déjeme pedirle que me acompañe a mi cabaña y limpiaré lo que ensucié.

\- Momento, enana mocosa… - Intervino Levi. - ¿Conoces a Blanconieves o no?

\- Y-yo… Blanconieves… - La enana dudaba, dudaba mucho. - Hace tres meses cayó en un profundo sueño. - Soltó con pesar y pidiéndole disculpas internamente a Jean por decirle al príncipe sobre la situación de su queridísimo Blanconieves. - No ha despertado desde que lo encontramos perdido en el bosque, en medio de la nieve.

Lo recuerda bien, el momento en que Jean regresó con Blanconieves en sus brazos, desesperado porque estaba helado y dormido. Helado y dormido en aquél entonces los hizo sentir que había sido una catástrofe, pero luego de cuidados, la temperatura de su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad. Lo que los dejó tranquilos.

El problema es que nunca despertó desde entonces. Se turnan para cuidarlo y Blanconieves aún no despierta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se perdió? ¿En la nieve? - Levi tomó los ropajes de Hanji y la samarreó un poco. - ¡¿No se supone que estaba a su cuidado?!

\- ¡Príncipe Levi! - Lo detuvo Farlan de asfixiar a la enana. - ¿No cree que sea mejor ir a la cabaña? Quiero limpiarme esto y seguramente Blanconieves se encuentre ahí. - Levi escuchó cada palabra. - Imagino que usted está dispuesta a permitir que el príncipe vea a Blanconieves… ¿No es así?

Hanji asintió con ahínco y los tres se adentraron en el bosque a pie junto a los caballos.

Al llegar a la pequeña cabaña de los 7 enanitos, Levi y Farlan pasaron por la pequeña puerta. Sólo cuatro enanos se encontraban dentro: Erwin, Sasha, Jean y Armin. El último emitió un grito de emoción al ver ingresar al amado príncipe de Blanconieves. Jean emitió un bufido y cuando atentó a echarlo con violencia, la mano de Erwin en su hombro lo detuvo. Hanji comenzó a limpiar la bota sucia de Farlan, así como los guantes que había ensuciado y le extendió un trapo para que limpie parte de su pantalón.

\- Buenos días. - Se inclinó el príncipe.

\- Buenos días, príncipe Levi. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? - Erwin lo invitó a sentarse, pero el príncipe se negó.

\- Vengo a ver a Blanconieves. - Declaró. - Me dijeron que hace meses se quedó dormido.

\- Así es, Blanco-…

\- Blanconieves no está. Usted no tiene derecho de verlo. - Le recriminó Jean, adelantándosele más de la cuenta, consiguiendo que Farlan se interpusiera y empujara con facilidad al enano. - Váyase… ¡Blanconieves estuvo sufriendo mucho!

\- Príncipe… - Armin se le acercó. - ¿Ha venido a ver a Blanconieves por algo en particular?

\- Así es. - Irguió todo su cuerpo y su mentón con orgullo. - Vengo a confesarle mi amor.

Otro grito se liberó por parte de Armin. En el fondo de la sala, Jean y Erwin discutían cómo hacer. Blanconieves estaba dormido y ellos lo habían intentado todo, desde música a todo volumen hasta baldazos de agua fría para despertarlo y no lo habían logrado.

\- ¿No lo entienden? - Preguntó Armin con timidez. - Lo único que podrá despertar a Blanconieves de su eterno sueño, es un beso de amor verdadero.

\- ¿Beso de amor verdadero? - Repitieron Jean y Levi, a la vez. Ambos interesados.

\- Así es… - Asintió el rubio, completamente enamorado de la situación. - Si el príncipe ama de verdad a Blanconieves, ¡romperá el hechizo y él despertará!

\- ¿Y por qué no soy yo? - Desesperado, lo encaró Jean.

\- ¡Por qué eres un enano! - Le respondió Levi. - ¿Dónde se encuentra? Le daré mi beso y lo despertaré.

\- ¡Arriba en su habitación! - Respondió Armin, entusiasmado.

\- ¡Momento! - Jean intentó detenerlos, pero no hubo caso.

Levi encaró las escaleras hasta arriba cuando notó a Blanconieves recostado en la cama. Lo siguieron Armin, Erwin y por último Farlan. Con pasos pesados subió Jean.

Levi se acercó al lecho dónde reposaba Blanconieves, su rostro se veía tan pacífico. Su piel tan blanca como la nieve se le hacía preciosa, un tesoro invaluable de hermosura genuina y única. Se sentó junto al cuerpo recostado y con ambas manos acarició su rostro, desde su mentón, subiendo por sus mejillas y hacia fuera hasta tomarlo desde atrás de sus orejas, dónde sintió su suave cabello castaño oscuro enredarse entre sus dedos acariciándolo como la seda.

Inclinó su cuerpo hasta la frente del chico, dónde depositó un cariñoso y lento beso.

\- ¿Cómo haces para verte tan hermoso? - Susurró, sin perder detalle de cada recóndito extremo de su piel. - ¿Despertarás para mí, Eren?

Armin dio un salto al escuchar al príncipe llamar a Blanconieves por su nombre. Sentía que en cualquier instante se derretiría de amor. ¿Qué más quería él que su loca idea del beso del amor verdadero funcionara para que su mejor amigo en todo el mundo pudiera ser feliz con la persona que ama?

Levi besó los párpados cerrados de Blanconieves, lento, muchas veces, pidiéndole en susurros "despierta, por favor". Bajó por la mejilla derecha, besando un camino hasta el mentón y fue cuando enfrentó sus labios a la roja boca del durmiente.

Armin se encargaba de no parpadear, no quería perderse ni por un segundo de aquella romántica escena. Erwin esperaba que eso despertara a Blanconieves mientras que Jean quería convencerse de que no lo haría, entonces lo intentaría él; y por último, Farlan observaba con atención cómo su príncipe se veía completamente perdido por aquél jovencito.

Levi descendió hacia los labios de Blanconieves, succionó con sutileza aquellos labios emitiendo el característico sonido de los besos, sintiendo la calidez de los labios y volviéndose conocedor de esa boca con la que soñó todo el invierno. Entreabrió sus ojos para averiguar si el durmiente mostraba signos de despertar.

A pesar de que los labios de Blanconieves hace tiempo que no se movían, estaban húmedos, suaves y tiernos. Su respiración era demasiado leve y sus movimientos nulos. Besó con dulzura y sin forzarse. Acariciaba en su piel con tanto cuidado.  
El príncipe Levi se había lanzado a esa aventura del beso que el enanito rubio le había propuesto. Lo único que quería era tener a ese blanco bombón sólo para él y teniendo en cuenta que uno de los enanos que viven con él lo pretende, era indispensable que esto funcionara, porque él está enamorado físicamente de Blanconieves, pero sus intenciones son honestas, lo quiere a su lado para siempre.

Tomó una mano del durmiente mientras que con la otra alzaba levemente su nuca para evitar un esfuerzo innecesario. Su pequeña mano lo volvió loco. De ese instante en más, no imaginó una vida en la que tuviera que caminar sin ellas dentro de las suyas.  
Entreabrió sus ojos, la incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo y quería que Blanconieves despertara porque con cada nuevo movimiento suyo creaba una esperanza de ver a esos contrastantes y brillantes ojos esmeralda, a esos blancos párpados abrirse, y mostrarlos.

¿Qué reacción tendría por primera vez al verlo luego de su largo sueño? ¿Le hará feliz? ¿Blanconieves habría sentido como él cuando se vieron bajo la nieve que caía?

 _Si._

Definitivamente no podía ser de otra manera. Se negaba a creer que no era correspondido. Se negaba a irse de ahí sin su Eren en sus brazos. Quería llevárselo, aunque dormido, y en su palacio buscar la cura de su eterno sueño. Los enanitos dijeron que lo habían intentado todo. Esperaba que no lo hubieran tocado más de la cuenta en ese "todo" que intentaron. Si no, uno a uno los haría sufrir la peor condena.

Blanconieves recobraba la consciencia poco a poco y sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, con dificultad e intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, abrió sus ojos encontrándose al príncipe frente a él.

Al percibir que Blanconieves había despertado, lo miró con dulzura y continuó besándolo. Mordiendo dulcemente sus labios, acariciando con su lengua la del chico. Mimándolo y cuidándolo de todo y todos en sus brazos. El joven se recargó en sus codos y luego se sentó en la cama sin romper el beso. Rodeó el cuello del príncipe con sus brazos y permitió que continuara besándolo y acariciándolo. Levi acariciaba sus mejillas, el cabello de su nuca. Le tomaba la cintura y lo acercaba más a él.

Jean había optado por irse de la habitación, algo herido. Armin lloraba de emoción, mientras que Farlan y Erwin aplaudían a la pareja.

Ambos entre abrían sus labios para tocarse más. Blanconieves pudo percibir que el príncipe era muy bueno besando. Y se preguntó si estaba dormido o si realmente había despertado.  
Ese era un sueño muy feliz.

Levi tomó la mejilla de Eren, alejándose un poco y abriendo sus ojos. Lo besó por última vez con lentitud y dulzura y se separó.

\- Príncipe, dígame que he despertado...

\- Nuestro amor ha logrado un milagro, Blanconieves. - Afirmó con una sonrisa orgullosa, mirándolo a los ojos, sin dejar de tomar su mano.

\- ¿Usted me ama? - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el príncipe Levi asintió. - Príncipe Levi… - Los ojos de Blanconieves brillaban con intensidad. - ¡Yo sabía que era extraño que un espejo lo dijera! ¡Pero realmente me amaba! - Exclamó con sutileza.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse de él, y aunque estuviera diciendo una locura, Blanconieves era su delirio y no le importaba cuántas locuras dijera.

\- Te amo, Eren. Te amo desde que te ví. - El ser llamado por su nombre por el príncipe lo dejó petrificado. - Cásate conmigo, por favor.

Blanconieves vio como el príncipe sacaba de su bolsillo una caja aterciopelada, roja. Cuando Levi la abrió relució en ella, una circunferencia dorada con un diamante blanco y brillante.

\- Príncipe Levi… - Su cuerpo tembló de sorpresa. - Lo amo.

El príncipe centró sus ojos en los del castaño. Esa mirada esmeralda que resaltaba vivaz en su blanco rostro lo había enamorado meses atrás. Percibiendo nuevamente como se dibujaba esa tímida y cariñosa sonrisa en sus labios rojos como el rubí, todo lo que quería, era volver a probar esos labios.

Se abrazaron, el príncipe colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Blanconieves y volvieron a besarse, lentamente, disfrutándose, amándose.

 ** _Y un día de primavera, la princesa blanca nieves será besada_**

 ** _Y de su triste letargo, será despertada._**

.

.

Los planes de comprometerse con el príncipe que tenía la bruja se arruinaron y fue maldecida por el espejo mágico, siendo para siempre, más fea que Blanconieves y, por supuesto, que todo el reino.

.

.

El espejo mágico se lo quedaron Levi y Eren en el palacio, el mismo continuó diciendo que Blanconieves era el más hermoso de todo el reino, y que el príncipe estaba locamente enamorado de él.

* * *

 _ **Eternas** y **encantadas** gracias les doy por haber leído mi songshot. Está algo bella durmiente también, pero bueno de eso trataba la canción… ¿No? Que fue la principal inspiración, jaja._

 _Deseo de corazón que les haya gustado._

 _Juuli._


End file.
